


深蓝 Cyaline

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superpowers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 超能力者帕维尔·契科夫前往北极成为联邦极地考察队的实习生。他与曾经的正常人生活格格不入，然而企业号上的超能力者比他想象的还要多……超能力设定灵感来自00Q文【防火墙系列】，文中提及超能力与原00Q文均不同，仅参考原文设定形式





	1. Chapter 1

**1.北极**

　　2049年以前，帕维尔·契科夫觉得自己这辈子简直是糟透了。

　　他7岁的时候第一次觉醒，难耐兴奋地跑到山坡后从未涉足的白桦林玩到深夜。结果万分焦急的父母出动全村人找了整整一晚上，终于在群星晦暗的黎明发现他蜷缩在一棵倒下的雪松旁边——自然回家后挨了好一顿臭骂，还有整整一周禁足。

　　他12岁的时候已经蝉联少儿组定向越野比赛冠军三次，准备捧取第四个冠军奖杯的时候却因“使用超能力作弊”而被取消参赛资格，永久的。

　　他15岁时与酗酒的父亲大吵一架，只因为他想要跳级申请理工学院，可父亲依然执意要培养他成为“优秀的农夫”，去他娘的种土豆。

　　他21岁的时候终于即将从太平洋对岸的海事学院毕业，只要完成实习，他就能顺利毕业，跟随一位船长，朝陆地上的人们问好，或许他还能拥有一艘自己的船……然后他接到了一份薪水非常可观的不能推辞的实习，在北极。

　　当契科夫裹紧了三层大衣，站在接驳车门口狠狠抽了一下鼻涕时，脑子里仍然回荡着导师胖乎乎的脸上堆得像枫糖煎饼一样的笑容：“北极，棒极了！神奇，辽阔，蕴藏着无限宝藏的土地……”

　　无限宝藏？明明是无限寒冷和黑夜。

　　位于地球最北端的海洋是联邦极地研究所的所在地，那里只有全年对半分开的极昼和极夜，长年不化的永久性海冰，还有惨淡的白色地平线上散发白光的太阳。北极的冬季比契科夫所到过的任何一个地方都要长，他从北极退役归来的教授那儿听到，寒冬能冷冻住一切生物，海洋，潮汐，甚至空气。

　　“你们未来都会成为一名船员，奔波在暖流和寒流的浪涛上，但是，我的孩子们，”教授切换投影展现出一片辽寂的纯白，“冬季的北冰洋可没有浪涛，最严酷的低温能将海浪和潮汐都冻住！”

　　即使契科夫是来自西伯利亚的孩子，他听到“连海浪和潮汐都能冻住”的时候还是畏缩了一下，暗自祈祷将来不会被分配到北极工作。

　　然而年轻的优秀学员契科夫“恰恰”就被派遣去北极的研究所工作，听从导师又是安慰又是祝贺了两个小时后，昏昏欲睡的契科夫表示自己还要收拾行李，临走前导师高声总结性地说：“我想学院派遣你去往北极是因为你独特的超能力，我们的小星星。”

　　“他们还记得每个人的超能力？我以为分配实习是随机骰子的结果。”青年耸耸肩表示并不相信，走出门时盘算着要带多少双羊绒袜子才能抵御严寒。

　　契科夫又打了个哆嗦，哼哧哼哧拖着行李箱在冻土上挪动，即使深知脚下的冻土层至少千米厚，他仍然走得如履薄冰。每一步似乎都在惊动安静的世界，远处不断传来海冰移动，碎裂，崩塌的轰然声响，拉长的吱呀声和撞击声汇成一首独特的极地交响曲，震得人喘不过气。青年好不容易快靠近研究所大门，抬头一望看到一个同样裹得像米其林的人朝他招手，他眯起眼睛刚想同样挥手，一条半人高的雪橇犬欢快跑到他面前，扑倒青年毫不客气地把他的脸舔了一大圈。

　　“金瑟，嘿！好小子快回来！”浓重的苏格兰口音传入帕维尔的耳膜，臃肿的男人勉强拽走热情的大狗，推开防风镜只露出两只眼睛，“欢迎来到‘联邦’，小伙子。”

　　糟透了。

　　帕维尔满脸挂着狗狗的口水，哼哼着回了一句“谢谢”，仰面躺在蓬松的雪地上享受他的2048年的最后一天。

　　联邦极地研究所可以追溯到两百年前，汇聚了世界上各个国家科学家，研究员，军人的铁灰色混凝土房子是北极地区唯一的“有点人烟”的地方。研究所包括地质勘查，生态研究，极地磁场分析，海洋资源研究等等各种领域的内容，契科夫的实习工作则是担任一艘科考船的领航员。据小道消息称研究所先前的领航员因为关系不和闹分手，气得科考船的舰长在总局吹胡子瞪眼吵了三天，总算要来了一个尖子生暂时顶替。

　　可联邦研究所对实习生简直就是压榨！新年第一天契科夫郁闷地从被窝里爬出来，心想着“新年第一天就上早班的研究所能气走一对小情侣也不奇怪，”穿上干燥的保暖内衣，制服，站在镜子前整理一番，最后挑起嘴角给镜子里的小伙一个微笑：“准备好上班的第一天，帕维尔！”

　　他拿好文件深吸一口气，保证自己脸上没有一丝怨念或者眷恋被窝的暖意，满是朝气蓬勃地拉开宿舍门——一个金色的闪耀飞行物快速从走廊穿过，狠狠砸在第一研究室的门上。

　　什——么？？？

　　契科夫在瞬间掠过的残影中勉强辨别出那个金灿灿的玩意儿是一只大鸟，随即自我反驳在北极科考基地怎么会有人养如此巨型的鸟类。青年又在原地愣了三秒，直到对面宿舍走出一位黑色皮肤高挑女性，友好地拍了拍他的肩膀：“别惊讶，朋友，那是我们舰长。”

　　“你们舰长是一只鸟？”

　　“呃，当然不是！也不能说不是……”高马尾女性理了理和契科夫一样的制服，用悦耳的声音继续说：“暂时不谈舰长，我想你就是昨天新来的实习生？”看到契科夫猛地点头后她立刻摆出“原来如此”的表情，友好地笑着偏头，垂下一帘棕黑的直发，“没关系，新来的总是需要一些时间适应。”

　　“好的，我是帕维尔·契科夫。”

　　“乌胡拉，你可以和我一起去开早会。”她年轻的脸上浮出一丝难以言喻的美，挺拔的鼻梁和深邃的凤眼宛若从海洋中浮现的女神，而乌胡拉仅仅和帕维尔说了三句话，语调却如同唱着一首轻快的曲子扣入人心，让年轻人忍不住凑近。

　　乌胡拉敲敲门推开“休息室”门后一片温暖的灯光伴着海浪拍打声席卷而来，窗外依旧是与昨天无异的黑夜，而中间的长桌上杂乱摊着科考船的图纸，勘测数据，没来得及整理的笔记，糖包，饼干袋子，甚至还有一把粘着面包屑的叉子？！

　　“舰长，这是我们的实习生，帕维尔·契科夫先生。”乌胡拉把他从背后轻轻一推，站在两个端着咖啡杯的男人面前，左边那个黑发男人正专注看着写满日程表的白板，听到乌胡拉的声音立刻转过身，极其严肃地将青年从头到脚“扫描”一遍。而右边那人有着一头如阳光灿烂的金发，还有一对雀跃的，如同圣托里尼波涛的蓝瞳，正直直地望着契科夫。

　　那时的契科夫怎么也不会想到面前这个自然开朗的青年就是刚刚在走廊上撞到的“大鸟”，而他也不会想到，在此后的十年里契科夫会一直跟随这位年轻有为的舰长，漂洋航行在永昼或极夜下的北冰洋。

　　“帕维尔，我能这样叫你吗？”比契科夫略年长的金发青年一步上前，随手把咖啡杯放在一本封面磨破的古籍上，友好地伸出右手咧嘴笑着，“詹姆斯··T·柯克，企业号的舰长，但你不用太拘束，叫我吉姆就行。他是史波克，我的大副。”契科夫点点头握住柯克的手，温和的暖意迅速遍布全身，他的全部注意都不自觉地被面前的男人抓住，恍然间还能看见柯克身子周围散发的金色光晕。

　　肯定是没睡醒的错觉。契科夫转移视线朝向窗口，再看回柯克时没有见到刚刚的金光。而他的小动作也被舰长敏锐捕捉，男人指向右侧叉腰自豪地说：“外面那个银色的姑娘就是企业号，你即将工作的地方，也是我们的家。”契科夫顺着柯克的手指好奇地从窗口望去，一艘银色的科考船漂浮在无边无际的黑色海洋上，船头有节奏地闪着信号灯。

　　契科夫一下子就被黑夜中的一串小信号灯抓住，红色与黄白色交替的示廓灯标记处坚定真实的物体，像是无边黑暗中唯一的灯塔。他不知道为什么那串灯完美地与他的“北极星”接触，交叠，呼应。恍然间有个电子音溜进他的耳朵，发出加入寒天雪地的邀请，当契科夫再次定睛望向企业号的时候，整个海域的方位，冰山的坐标都在他眼前变得一清二楚——“是北极星”的能力。

　　“它，她……真漂亮。”俄罗斯青年轻声感叹，而柯克有些惊讶地看着契科夫刚刚瞬间的走神，身后的黑发男人挑眉冲他点点头，舰长不注意地笑了一下，转身揽过契科夫的肩膀往衔接通道走，“斯考提要是听到这话会高兴地给你端一杯威士忌！不过现在你得赶紧上船，今天的工作可不少，乖乖这可是新年第一天……”

　　“我不认为实习第一天就上船是一个正确的决定，柯克。”企业号大副用不那么舒服的，冷冰冰的口吻抛向契科夫，“我觉得没有什么不妥，更何况帕维尔的能力绝对没问题。”

　　柯克已经开始称我为“船员”了！一股难以言喻的感激和兴奋冲上青年的脑子，契科夫挺挺胸朝二人递上简历文件，努力自信坦然地跟着三人的脚步走入衔接走廊，踏上企业号的甲板。

　　“欢迎来到企业号，新任领航员，我们配有……”

　　企业号比帕维尔想象中的科考船要大得多，但比起“胜利号”破冰船仍然差一点。青年走上层层旋梯，顺着外侧张望时发现企业号并没有破冰船应有的配置，这样绝对无法在北冰洋中行驶。他这样想着，柯克的简单介绍词已经说到了最后：“不用担心，我们船员的能力绝对超乎你的相信，寒冬？不值一提！”

　　“有破冰能力的超能力者吗？”契科夫脱口而出接上柯克的话，史波克平淡的脸上终于出现了似笑非笑的赞赏，“他比我想得要聪明，也许这次你找对人了，舰长。”

　　主舱室（柯克故意把它叫做舰桥）的简短早会后，乌胡拉和黑发男人史波克回到各自的岗位迅速开始工作。柯克四处望了一会确认一切正常，眼睛一转便带领新人继续转悠企业号的其他区域。

　　“医疗室，麦考伊医生的地盘，听我的新人，小伤小闹千万别来找医生，老骨头上次因为一个小感冒让我在这儿呆了整整一周！一周！”“医嘱上是10天，然而这个臭小子居然偷偷溜走！说什么非得去检查一座该死的冰山！”医生埋怨的声音从契科夫背后传来，继而一双温暖宽厚的手搭上他的肩膀，“嚯，年轻人，看起来你比吉姆健康多了！别走，先做一个……”

　　“我保证帕维尔待会就来体检！”柯克在麦考伊说完话之前把契科夫拽走，如同保护小鸡仔的鸡妈妈一样紧紧抓着契科夫不然麦考伊追上，“我跟你说，你要是在麦考伊医生那儿做体检，这个月都别想吃炸鸡薯条了，哦伏特加也别想。”柯克望着突然脸红的契科夫狡黠地眨眨眼：“没关系，船上的酒鬼不止你。”

　　在柯克的引荐下契科夫拜访了轮机室的斯考提先生，雪橇犬金瑟冲着契科夫叫的时候青年吓得躲在柯克身后——昨天满脸的口水他还历历在目。而听说契科夫来自俄罗斯后，年长的轮机长立刻把青年拐到暗处小声说：“后天有酒会，你必须得来。”契科夫望了望假装什么都没听到的舰长，抿嘴压住笑容点点头，给了苏格兰人一个友好的拥抱。

　　“舰长……我还以为企业号上，联邦里都是美国人……”俄罗斯青年有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，小跑着跟在柯克身边回到舰桥，终于做在前端领航员的位置上。

　　“不全是，联邦非常乐于招募来自全球各地有才华的人，不论年龄，肤色，国籍。而我们企业号有65%的人国籍都不是美利坚，比如你旁边那位。”柯克朝契科夫身边的空位努努嘴。“乌胡拉，大块头还在下面吗？”

　　“还有三分钟回来，他这次下潜了26小时。”通讯员乌胡拉看了雷达屏幕上一个绿色的小点报告。“26小时……能不能不要这么拼命，史波克你能给我看一下苏鲁的‘换气期’安排表吗？”“安排表在麦考伊医生那儿……”“我得亲自去一趟……你也一起来。”

　　舰长和科学官的声音逐渐远离，契科夫低头熟悉操作台的时候不禁冒出接二连三的疑问，什么人可以在极地海洋下潜26小时？大块头是谁？‘换气期’应该是动物才有的现象……青年专注于阅读前任领航员留下的工作流程，同时满脑子全是奇奇怪怪的问题，以至于他都没有察觉身边的空位旁站了一个陌生人。

　　“麦考伊医生让你去医疗室体检，大块头。”二副的声音首先传来，紧接着是完全不同的清澈男音：

　　“我当然记得例行检查，断层数据放在史波克的桌子上。”契科夫微微偏头看见一具包裹在鲨鱼皮潜水服中的清瘦身形，身后的地板上从门口延伸一串大大小小的水洼。青年猜测柯克口中的“大块头”正是这位，虽然他看起来一点根本不“健壮”。

　　契科夫正准备起身打招呼时黑发男人刚好回过头扫了他一眼，一头水珠溅到二人之间的地上好像刚上岸甩水的大狗。亚洲人看上去和契科夫一样年轻，他扬起嘴角很淡地笑了一声问：“实习生，嗯？我是苏鲁光，你左边的同事。”

　　苏鲁黑色的眼睛与契科夫交汇的一瞬，北极星帮他捕捉到了一丝迷茫和不稳定，随即便是一层稳稳当当的踏实安心。在对方转头前契科夫多留意了一下，这位苏鲁先生的黑眼睛有些过于“黑”，甚至黑得不像人类，而更像某种……动物。

**02.蓝鲸**

　　当你习惯与一堆超能力者，超自然生物相处后，一切都变得简单起来。

　　超能力者与超自然生物在社会上并不多见，拥有奇特力量的少数人口总是被冠以“怪胎”的低贬。契科夫7岁时因为觉醒“北极星”的力量独自探索无人涉足的森林，第一次发现他的超能力可以快速准确地探知周围环境，甚至能定位三公里外的第五棵雪松顶端有一只雪鸮。可超能力并不能被平庸的家庭接受，直到契科夫进入学院遇到更多超能力者后他才能挺直腰板。

　　企业号就是一艘集结了各种超能力者，超自然生物的科考船。契科夫的超能力“北极星”终于能在长达15年的潜伏漠视后尽情发挥。由契科夫绘制的航线一定是百分百正确，没有丝毫偏差，当他握住笔时就有银白的星光引导着漫游在北冰洋的海面。契科夫眼中的海洋与所有人都不同，北极星能剔除一切杂乱无章的波动，铺开一张经纬交错的大网，随着契科夫的思绪悄然蔓延。

　　我们的实习生习惯了通讯员乌乎拉有时过于“动人”的嗓音——她是一位“人鱼”，与善于利用声音诱惑人说出秘密的“塞壬”有亲缘关系。“不过‘人鱼’的声音并不能诱惑人，想用于逼问情报也可以省省了，”在契科夫期待的小眼神中乌胡拉抖出一串铃兰般轻快的笑声，“我只是更擅长倾听海里的声音，因此我才会申请留在企业号。”

　　契科夫在第一周的酒会中上下打探冷面大副的超能力，把斯考提灌得趴下后轮机长仍然闭口不谈，青年丧气地瞎猜了一句：“你说史波克先生不会是‘雅典娜女神’吧？”，吧台上立刻爆发出一阵雷鸣般的掌声——领头的正是吉姆·柯克。“哈哈哈哈哈哈很棒，帕维尔，智慧女神史波克这个名字真不错。”“舰长……大副站在那后面哦。”

　　当某次契科夫向柯克问起“这样一艘船会不会很奇怪”，柯克不假思索地回答“若没有这些超能力者，企业号根本不能在北极航行这么久，根本不可能完成那些调查研究。”

　　“所以我要感谢我所有的船员啊！”柯克总结性地说到，自豪地宛如高高在上的神明，浑身散发令人欣羡的光芒。

　　当然，契科夫所看到的光芒并不实际存在，只不过是柯克能力的附属品。

　　企业号的舰长吉姆是“太阳鸟”，已经灭绝的一类超自然生物“阿波罗”的后裔。天生具有神灵般的威慑力，领导力，而这种领导力似乎不能束缚企业号上的所有人，因为麦考伊医生仍会光明正大地嫌弃柯克变成金鸟后每年的换羽期。给叽叽喳喳的大鸟准确扎一阵镇定剂，再叹气扫走吉姆所飞之处洒下一片片金灿灿的羽毛，会发光的那种。

　　两个月后，阳光终于透过极夜悄悄爬上冻土，唤醒土地里北极罂粟的幼苗，吹过金丝苔藓招摇的小叶，再慷慨融化海冰的一角。那段时间冰山塌落的声音格外多，而契科夫总能伴着有节奏的落水声安然入睡，梦中永远划过仙境一般的极光。

　　企业号航行至远洋的每一天都平稳安逸，所有的工作都在计划中按部就班地实施，所有人人都喜欢这个来自俄罗斯的实习生，每天早上契科夫都精神百倍地和每个船员道出一声“早安”。

　　苏鲁光除外。

　　契科夫只在早晨遇到他两次，即使是上班时间，苏鲁光也很少出现在舰桥工作台上，问起苏鲁先生的工作时，柯克总是说他有很重要的任务，只能独自完成不能被打扰。

　　也许是保密任务？契科夫想到这儿便再也没有问过关于苏鲁先生的事情，忍不住调皮地想天天不来签到坐班苏鲁先生会被扣掉多少薪水。

　　直到三月的最后一天，一切航线都平稳得不像话，柯克甚至开始闲聊起春季返航后回基地开个派对的计划，而乌胡拉高音调的通报打断了所有人。

　　“舰长，我联系不上苏鲁了。”乌乎拉摘下耳机盯着雷达上不停抖动的绿点在舰桥上对柯克报告。柯克的脸色瞬间严肃低沉下去，他深吸一口气站在联络操作台前：“什么原因？信号不稳定？”

　　“暂时未查明，但洋底数据表明苏鲁今天前往的地方有较大干扰，稍等片刻可恢复通讯。”

　　“生命体征看起来没问题，雷达还在正常显示，苏鲁可能还未意识到通讯干扰受阻。”

　　契科夫在一阵讨论声中好奇望了一眼雷达数据，绿点显示的深度足足有水下10000米！那是普通潜水艇都难以达到的深度，可除他以外的所有人都对此表示稀松平常，一位人类下潜万米难道是正常的？这位苏鲁先生的真正任务让契科夫有些不安，但没有舰长命令，领航员必须认真完成手头的航行路线。

　　“哦天，我们失去他了，舰长。”

　　雷达屏幕上也没有绿点，只剩下一片黑暗，链接舰桥的各种信号似乎在瞬间全部受阻，有关洋底苏鲁的信息消失得一干二净。

　　“让轮机组启动备用方案，立刻拉他上船，停止任务。”

　　“不可以盲目启用绳索，舰长。”史波克拿出洋底分析摊在柯克面前，“综合前几天的数据，苏鲁今天探索区域地势非常复杂，有大量火山熔岩，海底温泉，矿物结晶，如果在未查清的情况下直接拉拽，可能会造成绳索断裂……”他停顿了一下继续在安静沉默的舰桥说：“那我们就永远失去苏鲁光了。”

　　“我可以，舰长，我可以找到他。”契科夫在人群中站起来举手，他的超能力催促着，鼓动着，坚定着让他自告奋勇。“北极星的能力就是探索方位，可以当做超级声呐……”

　　“我从未听说过星图系超能力可以探索近万米深的海底，契科夫先生。”史波克眯起眼睛不相信地望着青年。

　　“别人或许不可以，但是北极星可以。检索手册第786页词条5，北极星，能力是勘测空间。”他望着史波克和乌胡拉怀疑的眼神，手拼命摇摆，略带急躁，“对，所有人都认为星图系所谓的勘测空间只是认知方位，做个领航员，但北极星不仅如此！”脑海里的声音给了契科夫更足的力量，情绪略微激动的青年在北极星的安抚下整理话语，平稳快速地阐述：“我可以构建整个海域的立体模型，找出苏鲁光的位置，并且把他带回来。”

　　“即使派出潜水艇下潜也会因为洋底地势不明而可能失败，我是唯一的方法。”契科夫仍然没有放下他的手，北极星已经先他的指令奔出舰桥弥散在辽源无际的海洋里，他闭上眼睛强迫自己使出全部精力，冲过急流和障碍物，扫描过每一寸海水直奔目标。

　　整个舰桥的人都安静下来，柯克不禁起立凝视契科夫，终于在三分钟后青年睁开比往日更深的蓝绿色眼睛，咬紧嘴唇说：“我找到他了。”

　　未等柯克进一步下令，契科夫直接冲出舰桥直奔轮机室，在斯考提惊讶中夺过绳索操纵杆，再次闭上眼睛回想刚才建立的画面。

　　在超能力的引导下操纵杆仿佛是契科夫延长的双手，拨开挡在面前的沙地水草，一路向下，苏鲁的身影在帕维尔脑中越来越清晰。

　　对，他就漂浮在9768米深的洋底，手边有一块记录板，11点方向有三座海底温泉，4点方向有一道垂直的冰墙。契科夫更加小心翼翼地一毫米一毫米移动操纵杆，让拴在苏鲁背后的绳索避开那些锋利的冰刺，躲开喷发的水柱，还有虎视眈眈的大型鱼类。

　　整个世界只剩下契科夫和他的操纵杆，还有绳索最末端的苏鲁光。契科夫的全部精力都注入系统，眉毛锁到极致承受超出限额释放北极星的代价。他自己都没有意识到嘴唇已经被上齿咬到出血，滴落在面前的操作台上。

　　终于，巨大的排水声把契科夫带回现实，绳索被卷到最短拉入企业号回收舱，海水排尽后只留下一个穿着鲨鱼皮泳衣的男性。

　　契科夫不敢相信一个人类没有携带任何潜水器材，只身进入近万米的海洋深处——除非是超能力者。

　　青年不顾形象地朝医疗室和舰桥大喊“我找到他了！我找到苏鲁了！”同时进入回收舱淌过残留的海水，翻过苏鲁的身体仔细检查。

　　很好，心跳平稳，还有呼吸，只是双眼紧闭嘴唇因为低温而战栗。

　　“嘿！苏鲁你能听到我吗？醒醒，苏鲁？麦考伊医生我找到了苏鲁先生——”契科夫双手撑住苏鲁的肩膀把他扶起来，抱住对方的上半身企图暖热他的身子。双眼紧闭的苏鲁突然用湿漉漉的手紧握契科夫的手腕，青年吓了一跳不知所措地碰到对方挂着水珠的脸。

　　然后契科夫沉入了一片深海，没有一丝光亮，没有一点波动，沉静得好像时间都凝固停滞。他还未反应过来，前方视野里两只熟悉的黑瞳中生生投射着自己的身影，帕维尔被三百六十度毫无死角地注视，检查。周围难以描述的空气（亦或是海水）终于开始波动，一个缓缓移动庞然大物离帕维尔越来越近，他这才能看清楚那对黑瞳的主人——蓝鲸。


	2. Chapter 2

　　03.洋底

　　契科夫屏住呼吸全是僵直站在蓝鲸面前，他艰难地眨眨眼，回过神时面前是企业号熟悉的白光，苏鲁已经被柯克和麦考伊一左一右抬离回收舱，聚在周围的船员也纷纷离开回到自己的岗位，只有契科夫留在操控台前面，面对空荡荡的回收舱。

　　他非常确定刚刚见到的生物是一头蓝鲸，近千吨的体重和长达近千米尾鳍勾勒出以往只存在于图画册和影像中的海洋生物。但巨型体积的蓝鲸绝对不可能被企业号小小的回收舱容纳，并且那个停滞凝固的空间也不应该存在于地球上的任何区域。

　　难得他无意入侵了某个超能力者的意识空间？

　　此后的好几天契科夫都睡得不安稳，他的梦里再也没有极光，只有一头蓝鲸，用浓黑的眼睛注视着静静闪耀的北极星。契科夫以为蓝鲸会张嘴，一口将他吞下，可蓝鲸没有任何移动，只是安静地吐气，吸气，轻轻扰乱周围的洋流。

　　奇怪的是契科夫面对庞然大物也不感到恐惧或者无助，因为在梦里他能百分百肯定，那头蓝鲸能稳住一切不安；它巨大的身躯能挡住一切危险，而它周围的一切都像冬季的北极一样停滞，永恒。

　　契科夫觉得自己可能疯了。

　　青年预约了麦考伊医生的心理咨询，一屁股坐在沙发里便开门见山：“医生，我见到了一头蓝鲸。每天晚上在我梦里都有，根本忘不掉！”

　　麦考伊医生听着领航员描述几千吨的体重和绵延千米的尾鳍，只是挑起一边眉毛在病例上写了两笔，“很正常，你只是见到了苏鲁光，就是我们的‘大块头’。”

　　“哦……原来如此……啊？？？苏鲁先生是超自然生……？”

　　“不，他是超能力者，跟你一样罢了。”麦考伊轻轻敲了一下契科夫呆愣的小脑袋，心平气和地问：“描述一下你的第一次？我得收集数据……”

　　“呃，收集数据？”

　　“毕竟是极罕见级别的超能力者，历史记载中关于鲸类的内容都少得要死。”医生有些不耐烦地补充解释，“所以多收集数据，让我们医疗组有个准备，谁都不希望哪天从海底拖出来一条‘大鲸鱼’的尸体对吧？几千吨……我的乖乖绝对能把企业号压垮。”两人都知道麦考伊说的只是个笑话，超能力者死后并不会变成意识形态中生物的模样，只是与正常人类的死亡无异。可是契科夫一想到蓝鲸的眼睛不再光亮闪烁，而是死气沉沉地漂浮在北极的海底，青年就忍不住打了个哆嗦。

　　“三天前的通讯切断事故中，我用北极星找到了洋底的苏鲁先生，控制绳索把他带了回来，我接住他，看到了蓝鲸，但只有一瞬间！就消失了。”

　　麦考伊的目光猛地收紧，打断了契科夫的回忆：“停，你接住他？”

　　“我拉过他的手，还有……”契科夫点点头尽量仔细地说出当时的动作，有些疑问为什么医生格外注意这些小动作。

　　“好的……皮肤接触，原来如此……”医生看上去如获重负地呼出一口气，记录完后又转向青年，一板一眼地说：“我得告诉你真相，帕维尔，你是迄今为止唯一一个，只通过无意识皮肤接触就可以见到蓝鲸的人。”

　　“根据我的知识我可能无法回答你更多的问题，我只是个医生，不是超能力研究员，”他理解地望着契科夫惊愕又慌乱的神情，把写着“苏鲁光”的文件夹收入档案柜指了指医疗室二楼，“也许你可以找当事人聊一聊，苏鲁肯定不会拒绝你。”

　　

　　契科夫走入苏鲁的病房时黑发青年正趴在面前小桌子上聚精会神浏览一叠报告，他只抬头问了一句“你好，契科夫先生”，又低下头锁紧眉头思考一个小小的误差。

　　他大概还不知道我已经见过蓝鲸？青年思索了一下把手里的几个西洋李放在苏鲁的床头，决定假装不知道原委从头问起：

　　“为什么……苏鲁你能不依靠任何器械潜入北冰洋底，那里太危险了！”

　　“因为我是蓝鲸啊。”病床上的苏鲁像个大男孩一样笑了笑，丝毫不遮拦地道出身份。黑发青年伸了个懒腰一轱辘爬起来活动身体，嘴里已经开始念叨“要整理数据报告给史波克麦考伊怎么又弄了十五天留院查看太浪费时间了……”

　　契科夫恍惚看着苏鲁跟没事儿人一样拿起床头的记录板和防水铅笔，他心里一横夺过苏鲁手里的笔，格外严肃地盯着对方深棕色的眼睛。

　　“就算是蓝鲸，是超能力者，但是三天前你差点溺死在水里……到底是怎么回事，苏鲁光！”

　　苏鲁看着又生气又委屈又惊讶的契科夫，低头看了看自己手臂上包好绷带的伤口，转过身端正身子与青年面对面，轻快地开口：“蓝鲸，超能力检索手册第106页词条3，极罕见级别，如蓝鲸一样可以自如游走于深海环境，不依靠任何潜水设备，也不会对人体本身造成影响。可以说是海洋考察的必备超能力者，天才实习生肯定把手册的每一条都倒背如流吧？”说罢狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，一下子戳破契科夫的伪装。

　　“所以我没有任何问题，不会溺水而死，不会被寒流冻死，不会被海底温泉蒸发变成泡沫，也不会因为海底高压缺氧而死，帕维尔·契科夫。”他轻轻地从对方手里抽回笔，迅速换下病号服在房间里转了一圈咬着苹果扬扬手往外走，“回去工作吧，翘班太久会扣工资。”

　　“但是……那一定很难吧？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我是说，一个人在深海工作，很黑很孤独，那一定很难。不像我们一直在企业号上，有舰长有大副……”契科夫不知道为什么，有些话自然而然就脱口而出，他之前一直觉得苏鲁深黑色的眼睛里有一些不寻常的东西，而在今天几次来回对话后发现真相——北极星悄悄告诉他那是“深色的孤独”。

　　“哦……其实一点都不难。”苏鲁并没有感到任何被冒犯，依然保持微笑和契科夫平稳地走在无人的走廊，“蓝鲸是我与生俱来的能力，我和他工作的时候会让我觉得很真实——我确实活着。”

　　苏鲁的表情越是温和淡然，契科夫越是能感受到不正常的违和感。自然虽然赋予人类特殊的超能力，但超能力总是有使用的代价。有的人获得长寿，但随之而来的是无人匹敌的孑然一身；有的人得到凶蛮的原始力量，却更不够敏捷，更易受伤。北极星的能力让契科夫精准辨识方向，可是没人知道他在少年时期花费多大力气，才让自己习惯每一次使用能力之后钻心的头痛。

　　更何况苏鲁光是蓝鲸，是庞大的，可以违背自然常理在深海活动的，极罕见级别的超能力者，然而亚裔人本身对此却没有不适或者担忧。

　　契科夫发誓，他真的只是想提醒苏鲁光隐藏在坚韧表面下的危险——北极星的直觉总是没错，即使他还暂时不知道危险具体是什么。他尽可能自然地跟上苏鲁，再次拉住对方的手，脖子一扬直截了当地说：“我觉得你看起来一点都不好，苏鲁光先生。”

　　对方在进入舰桥前停下了脚步，回头眯起眼睛波澜不惊地直视蓝绿色的双瞳，虽然苏鲁没有正面回答，但仍有一股浅淡的傲然怒气直逼契科夫。青年猛然后悔自己太过直接的话语，他和苏鲁只是工作中并不熟络的同事，确实没有资格，也没有义务去干涉对方的选择。

　　“承蒙关心，契科夫先生。”苏鲁挣脱对方的拉扯还算友好地回应，他不太喜欢与人有肢体接触，而刚刚青年拉住他的手有一股前所未有的冲击。自五年前“抹香鲸”离开后，蓝鲸的空间里首次闯入了一位陌生人，不是鲸类，也不是任何他曾经见过的生物。

　　深海洋底的蓝鲸第一次直面北极星平和又清冷的光芒，他们彼此注视，环绕，却只字未发。直到北极星小心地迈出了第一步，从蓝鲸黑色的眼睛里也看到自己银白色孩童样身影，他往前探身，清澈的声音激情一小圈深海的涟漪。

　　：你好吗：

　　

　　04.变化

　　五天前有惊无险的“小事故”后，苏鲁在企业号上工作的时间变得正常规律。柯克禁止苏鲁下海，难得地跟麦考伊医生站在统一战线——必须由医生三次体检无误才能继续下潜。

　　当然苏鲁肯定不满于医嘱（好像企业号上没有一个人不和麦考伊对着干），在舰桥做了两天副舵手的工作，帮助史波克整理了三天数据资料，悄无声息地站在契科夫身后看了两天如何绘制航线图……黑发青年在一周后的早晨第一个坐在会议室，柯克的座位前面摆着三份工工整整的体检报告，他本人嘴角挑着若有若无的微笑，眼睛则犀利地瞪着还在嚼燕麦片的舰长本人。

　　“请，柯克舰长。”

　　跟在柯克后面茫然的契科夫被斯考提一把拽出会议室，“嘭”地关上门和舰桥其他五个人靠在走廊墙面。“记住，小契科夫，当你见到大块头摆出那个眼神……怎么说来着？”

　　“56%的威胁，30%的决心和，14%咄咄逼人和0%的友好。”史波克像给一篇论文写结论一样说。

　　“你敢不签字我反手就是一剑穿心，这个？”乌胡拉跟了一句。

　　“如果詹姆斯·T·柯克你不答应我就把你学院时期所有上过床的妹子的联系方式公布在社交网络上还有你激怒友善的舍友后被打过三次的照片，未经处理的。也许还要加上第四次。”

　　“没错就是医生说的！”轮机长笑着和麦考伊击了个掌，继续警告更加疑惑和害怕的契科夫：“你看到苏鲁光摆出皮笑肉不笑的标准地狱式微笑时候，立刻远离现场，否则可能有生命威胁。”

　　“为什么……”

　　契科夫的疑问在十分钟后得到解答，柯克舰长一扫往日的自信，如同一只被拔去羽毛的孔雀颓废地拉开门，没好气地说：“进来开早会，同时欢迎苏鲁先生回归岗位。”

　　那天工作时间，苏鲁一下水后柯克就开始在舰桥滔滔不绝地夸张描述早会前苏鲁的所作所为。“说真的，苏鲁光的那张皮笑肉不笑的脸！”柯克气呼呼地从舰长椅夹缝里捞出一个苹果恨恨咬了一口，“我真应该拍下来，打印成宣传单，企业号每个门口‘啪’贴一张——辟邪。”

　　“蓝鲸是众所周知性格温和的超能力者，苏鲁先生也只是做出合理请求，我认为舰长您这样……”“哦天哪你们谁能让这个不解风情的雅典娜闭嘴我下次春季休假给他带一瓶纯麦芽威士忌！”

　　企业号的舰桥永远不缺乏愉快活跃的气氛，契科夫不掩饰地笑出声，转而看着科考船在已经制定好的完美航线上飞驰。他派出北极星小小的分支，指向苏鲁潜入的深海，悄悄跟随缆绳的轨迹偷窥苏鲁的一举一动。

　　北极的洋底并不是完全死寂的地方，相反地遍布各式各样的海底温泉或者火山口。多次板块碰撞撕扯的结果在极地生成了极其罕见的地貌，连绵起伏的“山脉”上装点惨白色的洋底植物，温热的小火山口旁边堆叠一群豆蟹，它们没有眼睛，却能感知苏鲁的靠近。苏鲁极其小心地站在旁边测量温度，转身的时候三只小生物被他冲起的洋流掀翻，他大气不敢出地拿出玻璃镊子，把小螃蟹送回岩石上。

　　契科夫好像观看一场有趣的电影那样满足，直到平板上闪过麦考伊医生的邮件：“我想你应该会对联邦考察站的一些历史感兴趣。”随邮件的附件是一篇十几页的扫描文档。领航员再次确认船只航向无误，洋底的苏鲁改去观测另一个洋底温泉，便下载文档迅速阅读起来。

　　麦考伊给的文档显而易见是内部人员才有权限看到的东西，实习生契科夫有些不确定自己是否该“越级”查看，不过昨天医生严肃的问询让他隐约发现自己跟苏鲁，跟蓝鲸之间不同寻常的关系。或许麦考伊想让我帮助苏鲁？青年张望四周，文档一开头“抹香鲸”的字眼再次印证了契科夫的猜测——果然是有关鲸鱼系超能力者的问题。

　　他看得太过认真，以至于没有注意到舰桥上一阵小小的骚动。当契科夫看完最后一行描述七年前“虎鲸”灭绝的史实后，北极星不安地波动了一下提示深海的一些状况。领航员眯起眼睛巡视苏鲁周围的环境，亚裔人停在一条海沟前面，与舰桥通讯申请继续探索下潜。

　　乌胡拉平稳地转述科学官史波克的分析结果，禁止苏鲁继续探索。可苏鲁也用一成不变的语调挑出史波克语句里刻意避开的漏洞：“67%已经足够高了，上次门捷列夫海岭的考察任务成功率只有45%。”

　　“那不一样，苏鲁！”柯克终于也插入了这场对话，“想想你上周才做过的体检报告，今天距离你的换气期还有三天，你的情况会很不稳定……”

　　“但是这是春季洋流之前最后一次探测海沟的机会，暖流会在春季毁掉这片海域。我是蓝鲸，只有我可以做到。”苏鲁的语调越是坚定，契科夫越能感受到他内心暴露的不安和孤独。拥有强大能力的超能力者也必然会承受随之而来的代价，蓝鲸……深海……离开联邦科考基地的“抹香鲸”……还有鲸类灭绝……契科夫收起平板上的文件侧侧耳朵偷听其他人的对话。

　　船员和舰长的一再解释也不能劝阻苏鲁，柯克几乎决定立刻去轮机室通知斯考提强行把苏鲁拉上船，而硬碰硬必定会造成更严重的后果。契科夫没有参与他们的讨论，而是将注意力都放在链接苏鲁的缆绳上，轻轻一送将北极星落进冰冷的海洋。

　　蓝鲸与北极星往日见到的模样不同，它浓黑色的眼睛饱含怒意，巨大的嘴部张开不少，露出密密麻麻的乳白色齿梳，完完全全一副掠食者戒备的姿态。北极星吓得有些说不出话，停在头部前方友好地伸手。

　　：嗨，你肯定还记得我，蓝鲸先生：

　　大块头并没有回答，更加凶狠地呲牙吐出一串气泡，迎面朝契科夫冲来，一时间呛得他翻滚了好几圈。在头晕目眩的定神后青年感到了非比寻常的寒冷，蓝鲸的周围是一圈紧紧围绕的冰晶，不仅围困住了蓝鲸的身躯，仍然不断生长入侵洋底的其他区域。

　　契科夫终于意识到苏鲁那些过于淡漠的微笑，对于危险的轻视和不在意，以及不计后果的一往直前来自何处。

　　零零碎碎的信息终于拼凑出真相：超能力蓝鲸的代价就是深海的孤独。苏鲁除了完成科考队任务外没有别的选择，他的人生在联邦考察站的最后一位鲸类超能力者离开后就变得孤立无援。他一直在挑战自己能力的极限，努力摆出一副“我过得很好”的样子。可超能力者终究是人类，苏鲁会无法排解内心，会一而再再而三地反复掩饰，会濒临危险——甚至会无法控制蓝鲸。

　　他的蓝鲸像一个没有方向的孤儿在黑暗中迷茫地游动，不断发出呼唤同类的声音，却永远得不到回应，最终只能放弃探寻停留在万米深的冰冷洋底。他从不摇动鲸鳍拨开水流，痛快畅游于辽阔的海洋，也极少歌唱呼唤，让声音扩散被其他人听到。

　　并不是因为“蓝鲸不想离开”，而是从一开始他就无法离开。

　　苏鲁需要锋利坚固的长剑击碎困扰周遭的冰棱，他需要能够回应的同伴，也需要一个永远不会消失灯塔，一道光，一颗启明星。

　　

　　舰桥上的气氛越发凝重，监控仪中的苏鲁甚至已经抬起一只脚迈入暗不见底的海沟，契科夫知道此时完全来不及与蓝鲸进行长篇大论的对话疏导，他必须让苏鲁回来，而且是自愿回来。

　　：蓝鲸先生……不，苏鲁光，请你回到舰桥好吗：

　　一股强烈的抵触感把北极星往意识空间外面推，鲸鱼嘴边吹出的气泡非常不友好地阻拦他的视线，鲸鳍扬起的波浪夹杂碎冰袭击他的身躯。北极星快要看不清蓝鲸了，那巨大的生物会把苏鲁的肉体推向危险，推向深渊，而他在最后一刻拼尽全力共振叫喊：

　　：你不是永生的‘凤凰’，你会死在海沟：

　　泡沫的缝隙里北极星瞥到了鲸鱼的黑瞳，黑洞一样的眼睛里卷出似乎能摧毁一切的风暴。苏鲁不再与乌胡拉联系，他甚至准备伸手拔掉通讯线——

　　：苏鲁光，你是蓝鲸，独一无二的蓝鲸：

　　骇人的低压在这句话说完的一瞬消失殆尽，能摧毁整个海底空间的泡沫风暴也烟消云散，整个世界恢复与此前相同的平静，深色的海底依然只有鲸鱼在缓慢地眨眼，仿佛刚才的气泡与波浪都不复存在。白色的北极星确定蓝鲸听进去了他的话，因为那个庞大的生物终于如获重负地闭上了眼睛，又缓慢推起层层叠叠蔚蓝色的眼皮，上下转动眼球像头一次认识新世界一样盯着面前小小的北极星。

　　“请把我拉回舰桥，斯考提。”通讯频道里传来苏鲁的声音，所有人都松了口气。与此同时契科夫兴奋又激动地站起来，脸颊通红地冲出舰桥跑向长长的过道。比起在舰长面前自豪说出“是我让苏鲁先生自愿回来”，契科夫更想见到从海里回来的苏鲁，立刻，马上。

　　水迹从回收舱延伸到宿舍区，一个右拐后契科夫沿着水迹轻而易举追上了黑发人，展开手里的干毛巾从他身后抱住，“你没有换衣服，刚从海里上来会感冒……”他趁苏鲁仍然懵懵懂懂地眨着黑眼睛没彻底反应过来之前，果断双手扣紧对方的手，一同拉入洋底的空间。

　　北极星贴在蓝鲸周围的寒冰前，抬起手掌深呼吸使出一点力量。一声轻微的“啪”声之后，如月桂树一样的寒冰从顶端开始碎裂崩塌，纷纷扬扬落在蓝鲸脊背上如同一场水晶暴雨，又在暖洋流的冲击下融化为细碎的微光。

　　：我知道，我知道，我理解你：

　　他悬在蓝鲸前方不到百米的水中，张开双臂等待着鲸鱼自己迈出第一步，游向北极星所在的方向。

　　：你做不到：

　　鲸鱼仍然迟疑，谨慎地打量那颗温柔洁白的星星。

　　：我可以，我是北极星啊：

　　那只停止多年的巨型生物开始摆动鲸鳍，扫过阴影中的洋流一路向前，向往海中的星星所在的方向。那一豆白光在纵横千里的深蓝色鲸背前似乎不值一提，只需鲸鱼一个喷气就能摧毁成粉末。然而北极星只伸出右手，无声召唤着，引导着强大的生物，直到对方恰好停在手心前，轻轻抬头吻上手掌的纹路。

　　北极星还不确定这是一个邀请还是一种接纳，他盖住蓝鲸的嘴尖，并发誓永远都不会放手，因为那是他的蓝鲸，独属于他的生物。

　　

　　契科夫发现苏鲁冰凉滴着海水的手回握了他的，黑发青年吸溜了一下鼻子转过身拉近二人的距离，额头紧贴在极近的距离喷出温热的气息：“很高兴认识你，帕维尔。”苏鲁的黑眼睛看上去温和圆润，他滴着水珠的头发像刚洗完澡的邻家大狗，蓬乱地让契科夫总想揉一把。

　　“我也是，你能听懂我的话……不对，是你的蓝鲸能听懂……”紧贴额头的亲密感让契科夫语无伦次地回答，最终总结性地嘟囔一句：“你能自愿回来真是太好了”他没耐住性子还是快速抓了一下苏鲁的黑发，对方没有反抗，仿佛他们根本不是只见面对话几次的同事，而是认识许久的好朋友。

　　走廊上传来由远及近的脚步声，苏鲁挑了挑眉说：“是柯克，我得去应付一下例行报告。”他微笑着拍了拍契科夫泛起微红的脸颊，“如果你不介意的话……你愿意和我一起去‘花园’吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

　　05.花园  
　　“换气期，起名于鲸类从海洋浮到水面，喷出水柱换气的过程。不过到我身上……简单来说就是一个合理的登岸休假期，史波克和麦考伊会根据我的身体情况心理状况制定休假时间和休假期间隔。”提到另外两名企业号船员名字的时候苏鲁有些不耐烦地皱眉，抬起油门从长下坡平稳溜下去，“而花园是我在换气期居住的地方，在特拉海姆的港口，距离北极圈内的基地不远。”苏鲁轻快地笑着，右打方向盘时对副驾驶的帕维尔解释。  
　　他们经过入城的小型收费站时，苏鲁毫不避讳地越过帕维尔的身体探到储物箱里找挪威克朗，“完蛋，上次换的钱只剩下一张整钞……我们还要去一下银行。”苏鲁看了一眼已经吞入地平线的半个太阳，电子钟上虽然写着14:00，而周围已经有些晦暗。车子进入城镇后全然没有刚才一段沿海公路的寂寥和寒冷。街道两边的路灯已经点亮，港口集市的小摊前挂上了小灯，投在刚打捞出海的成排银鳕鱼上，海洋的新鲜扑面而来。  
　　两天前契科夫不假思索地同意了苏鲁“一起去花园”的邀请，与其在基地无聊到发霉，不如趁着难得的时间踏上久违的陆地。他从未去过挪威，更何况同行的还是苏鲁光——是接纳了北极星的苏鲁光。  
　　舰桥的例行短会上史波克对二人之间的互相联通意识形态有一些解释，大副拿出好几篇“说明亲人和伴侣间存在意识联通”的研究论文，指着“仅通过皮肤接触可见彼此意识形态具象化动物”，用不容置喙的口吻以及犀利肯定的眼光，扫过面前正襟危坐的苏鲁和契科夫。  
　　“不，不史波克先生……我们两个怎么看都不像有亲缘关系。”苏鲁居然憋着笑努力端坐，把桌上的论文推了回去。  
　　“也不是伴侣……”契科夫在左边小声附和，同时发现苏鲁的眉毛微妙地挑了一下。  
　　只有双腿翘在桌子上的柯克在史波克汇报时全程走神，转而抓着领航员的手泪眼婆娑沙哑地说：“苍天……我真的太感谢你了，帕维尔，你简直拯救了企业号——连麦考伊都不能解决大块头，我们的北极星！你真的是天才！”  
　　“您过奖了……”柯克的蓝眼睛比以往任何时候都要闪耀甜蜜，望得契科夫脸红心跳，全然不顾左边的史波克和苏鲁眼角不停抽搐。  
　　“省省你的鳄鱼眼泪，吉姆，”麦考伊翻了个白眼佯装一掌劈到柯克脑后，凑到契科夫耳边小声说：“他只是想装可怜或者奉承你，好让你留在北极陪这群混蛋一起冻死。”  
　　契科夫身子后仰同样小声地问：“为什么，医生？”  
　　“因为我当年，就是被这个泪眼婆娑的蠢鸟拖上企业号！否则我现在肯定在地中海某个海滩享受葡萄酒和太阳浴！”  
　　“可是我看麦考伊你这几年过得也挺开心的啊……”苏鲁放弃和一板一眼的大副讨论他和契科夫的关系，一蹬椅子溜到两人身边不动声色地插入对话，结果又得到医生的白眼。  
　　契科夫综合几天下来对亚裔人的观察，总结到苏鲁实际上不是一个像深海蓝鲸那样冷淡沉默不善谈，也不像他的外号“大块头”那样吓人——相反他其实是个喜欢扯闲话，喜欢恶作剧讲笑话，喜欢从舰长身上挑刺儿同时“抵抗”麦考伊命令的年轻船员。虽然有时候苏鲁的冷笑话不能让人完全理解，可他说完之后期待又忍着笑意的眼睛在契科夫看来明亮得如同星星。  
　　从海边的接驳车到租车站，再经由苏鲁开车穿过沿海公路，契科夫安静地听着更多关于特拉海姆港口和基地的故事。问起有关鲸类超能力者时，苏鲁只是简单地解释，似乎保留着很深的秘密。知趣的北极星拦住契科夫再问下去，并且发现当他们真正踏上陆地，在车厢内共处的时候，周围的气氛很明显与海上不一样。  
　　苏鲁的侧脸在暖橙色的夕阳和城市灯光下不再锋利，让人难以接近，他换完钱币又拎着一大条虹鳟冲契科夫打招呼，笑得全然没有深海般的严肃紧张。契科夫曾经以为苏鲁也和他年龄相仿，可能只是刚毕业的学生，而现在的他完全显露出一位成熟男性的身板和气质。  
　　随着苏鲁温和低沉地用挪威语和商贩交流，一个不同的苏鲁光在契科夫身边慢慢站立起来。他浓黑的眸子里增加了路灯投射下的橙色光圈，变成好看的烟栗色；苏鲁直起身子从邮局搬走一箱有机土壤时挺拔起来比契科夫高了不止一点，他眨眼微笑的时候眼角出现一些很浅的纹路，说明亚裔人的确比契科夫年长不少。再次上车时他吹一声口哨后比了“成功”的手势，些许骄傲和自豪让他看上去甚至有点像柯克舰长。  
　　深海的蓝鲸在欢快低叫一声后自由自在地摇摆鱼鳍往海面上游动，北极星小心地趴在鲸背上，左右环顾着海水由黑色变成深蓝，又转化成南部天空的蔚蓝，视野里最后出现好几片抖着气泡和荧光的宽珊瑚，海绵珊瑚，树状珊瑚……本该作为“方向”的他被蓝鲸带到了接近海平面的地方，在平静透明的海水下抬头能望见北极夏季明亮的天空。  
　　那条在深海纵横千里的蓝鲸跃出了水面，潇洒地喷射出直冲天顶的水柱，再夹杂阳光的碎片纷纷落下，辽阔的冰洋上折射出水晶般华彩。  
　　即使航海几十年的老船员也不一定有机会见到深海鲸类换气的壮景，而年轻的北极星就骑在鲸背上目睹这一盛况，目睹蓝鲸的换气期。  
　　当手机“叮”地一声收到麦考伊分享的地中海小村庄照片时，契科夫和苏鲁在夜幕完全沉下之前到达一个精巧的玻璃房子。淡黄色的光毫无保留地从房子各处投射出来，勾勒出贴在玻璃墙壁上各种各样的植物轮廓。这个屋子与挪威本地那些刷着五彩墙漆的木头房大相径庭，它看起来与四周格格不入，更像神话里的冬日女神不小心遗落在北部的水晶雕刻品，并且在精致的雕刻品中间镶嵌一片星星的碎片，温暖地吐息发光。  
　　苏鲁捅了一下抱着大包小包发愣的契科夫，将手放在门把手上并拿出一张磁卡靠近感应区。  
　　“滴。”  
　　“嗯？？？”  
　　“你在期待我拿一把什么水晶钥匙打开某个宫殿大门，然后“呼”地一下出现阿拉丁灯神？”苏鲁故意把磁卡在青年面前晃了晃，“与其说这儿是休息的地方，其实更像一个巨大的温室，或者说是一个小型研究中心。”他径直推开矮小的门，却好像开启了一座厚重的宫殿，装模作样地摆出邀请的手势：“欢迎来到‘花园’。”  
　　契科夫有生以来第一次后悔自己没有认真研修语言学的课程，他被眼前的景象震惊得说不出话，他绞尽脑汁想出“热带雨林”，“参天巨树”，甚至“仙境”这样的词语来形容温室，然而那些层层叠叠的绿色和点缀其中的斑斓直接刺激着他的视野。  
　　从热带的棕榈到温带的蔷薇丛，这个仔细分割的温室培养着大量不同品种的植物。“温室地下直到冻土层是一个巨大的冰柜，里面冷冻着人类所能知道的所有种子，以备不时之需。”苏鲁随手摘下一串深紫色的葡萄垂在帕维尔眼前，“地上部分的植物由控制系统全自动照料，我们离开一整年也不用担心。”  
　　他的目光所能到达的每一处都是绿色，与外面的冰天雪地截然不同。房梁和地下的供热系统马不停蹄地为这个温室供应充足的热能，光照，小心地为它避开北欧的寒风，保护着水晶一样的房子。  
　　“它真……”  
　　“漂亮？难以置信？”苏鲁轻笑了一声拨过耷拉在面前的常青藤，推开透明玻璃门进入后面的区域。  
　　“奇迹。”契科夫很轻地说，继而抬起眼由衷地说：“建造这个温室的人一定非常热爱这些植物，而特许你留在这儿的人，他真的对你很好。”  
　　“你觉得我像温室里的公主？”苏鲁的语气稍微低了一点，这话听上去并不像一个玩笑。  
　　“哦，不，不是的。”青年连忙摆手解释，“我的意思是，从侧面反映出……”契科夫一边看着苏鲁的表情一边努力斟酌表达，“你很……重要。”  
　　黑发青年耸了耸肩转身去烧一壶热水，契科夫觉得自己肯定说错了什么，因为水面下的蓝鲸往浮冰的阴影里退半步，只留在头部露在外面。  
　　对方拿着崭新的马克杯和咖啡壶返回的时候表情轻松，契科夫接下杯子后恰到时宜地赞赏苏鲁的手艺，然后明显地发现苏鲁喝了半杯咖啡后开始打哈欠。  
　　“这个花园的用处远远大于一个温室，它是超能力者放松精神的地方，特别适合我们这些……”  
　　“长时间不能接触陆地的人？”契科夫接上话得到苏鲁的赞同。虽然说超能力者们都拥有与众不同的特殊能力，苏鲁坦白过就算把他在海洋里泡十天半个月都没问题，但是大家的本质都是人类。  
　　“人类是坚强又脆弱的生物。”契科夫的自然课老师曾经一板一眼地教导。纵然人渴求着迷于探索那些极端的地域，肉体仍然迷恋坚硬的大地，需要阳光的温暖，清水的滋润。类似“花园”的地方全球并不少，更多的时候会被人称为超能力者的疗养院。  
　　“花园的第一任主人说‘疗养院太不浪漫了’，所以后来大家都这么叫。”苏鲁一拍脑袋想起来下午买的鲜鱼，他从厨房到客厅溜了一大圈，如梦初醒一般才在椅子旁边找到冰袋。  
　　契科夫猜测问：“那第一任主人也是鲸类超能力者吗，阿光？……苏鲁？”苏鲁好像没有听到契科夫的声音，直愣愣站在冰箱前面发呆。  
　　“对……哦天，对不起，我刚刚是不是走神了？”他猛地转过头迷茫又略微懊悔地说，契科夫老老实实点头问道：“你是不是很累？从早上登岸一直开车，又收拾东西。”  
　　见苏鲁诚实地垂下眉毛，契科夫主动把喝完咖啡的杯子刷干净，清脆地放在篮子里，撑住洗碗池边缘歪头笑盈盈地望着苏鲁。  
　　“浴室在右边，柜子里有新的毛巾，客厅的沙发展开是一个沙发床。如果你还想吃点什么……”介绍完一圈的苏鲁越来越疲劳，他靠在墙壁上指一圈周围房间，又抱歉地笑了笑说：“我回到这里会更容易想睡觉，因为往常只有我一个人，所以睡多久都没关系……”青年很艰难地撑起眼皮继续和契科夫解释：“温室里只有第一个房间的蔬菜可以食用，冰箱里也有些存货，还有什么……我想想……”  
　　“不用担心我，阿光，我会乖乖地等你睡醒。”契科夫双手贴在苏鲁背上轻轻把他往卧室送，几乎是苏鲁挨到床的一瞬间就阖上眼睛栽倒在床褥中，最后挥挥手附上完全听不清的字眼像是跟契科夫道晚安。契科夫坐回沙发上撑脸环顾四周，头顶的灯光笼罩着天花板上的爬山虎，充足满溢的深绿衬着灯光，如同洌洌水波一样晃动。自己的注意力也逐渐疲软放松，一整天的兴奋，激动，还有旅行的疲劳都淹没在深绿向深蓝渐变的海水。  
　　他惊讶地发现不再需要和苏鲁肢体接触，只是躺在客厅的沙发床上，契科夫便能看到蓝鲸影影绰绰的轮廓。“花园”里能使超能力者的精神放松，也会让其减少隔阂和提防。北极星觉得直接偷窥蓝鲸的睡姿并不厚道，于是藏在突起的浮冰后面只敢露出一对眼睛。  
　　昏昏沉沉中他记起来了以前学习过的内容：当你有幸进入某个超能力者的睡眠状态意识空间，那里也许是一片草原，一片荒漠或者天空高处，不管景象如何，一定是无音无声的辽阔。  
　　夜幕和极地的冰山收敛了整个世界的声音，白天所见的清澈海洋已经完全倒映着头顶天空的浓黑。蓝鲸的身影已经不可看见，几颗白亮的光点洒落在黑色的水面，随着契科夫逐渐模糊的意识化为细长的银丝，拖着尾巴一齐沉入海底。  
　　  
　　苏鲁整整睡够三天才揉着头发恍惚地从卧室走出来，三天的足不出户让契科夫熟悉使用花园里的简单厨具，因此他能在刚起床的苏鲁手里塞上一杯热咖啡，并邀请他坐在桌前享受热腾腾的煎鸡蛋。  
　　契科夫很高兴听到苏鲁不吝啬地赞美他的厨艺，睡眠充足的苏鲁更加活跃有干劲，舒展的微笑和悠闲靠在椅背上喝咖啡都表面他心情很好。  
　　人在心情好的时候应该不会轻易拒绝吧！  
　　北极星从雪块上跳下来，站在洒满阳光的海面朝前方的蓝鲸伸出手，轻轻勾引它往前游动。  
　　“我能看到你的小动作，帕维尔。”苏鲁指指自己头部，微笑加满咖啡好像看穿契科夫所有的想法，“看得出来他还只是一个少年？嗯……我能看到他全身是银白色的，快要和蓝鲸周围的白色浮冰融在一起——”  
　　“别别别说了！你讨厌他的话我以后不会再偷偷入侵你的意识空间了！”当面说出某个超能力者的具象化形态无异于描绘裸体图像，契科夫猛地站起来捂住苏鲁的嘴阻止他继续。直到青年发出笑得快被口水呛住的声音，契科夫才松开手气鼓鼓地望着对方，“你不许再说——”  
　　“我会保密，这是只有我们两个能看到的东西。”苏鲁很明显暗示契科夫看到过蓝鲸，也掌握他的样子。  
　　这样也算扳回一局。契科夫如此想着坐回位置，摇摇头乖乖离开苏鲁的意识空间，可苏鲁突然越过桌子掌心盖在契科夫的手指上。  
　　房间里只有他们二人，但是苏鲁依然用很轻的声音说：“我喜欢北极星出现在这儿，你可以随意让他来看看蓝鲸。”  
　　“那……我可以让他成为蓝鲸的朋友吗？”  
　　“为什么不呢？”他小心地勾过契科夫钝圆的手指，留下干燥摩擦的触感。  
　　契科夫仿佛得到更进一步的邀请，他自信地抬起深蓝绿的眼睛“……我可以成为蓝鲸的方向吗？”  
　　契科夫抬眼仔细观察苏鲁的表情，他本以为苏鲁会欣然接受，再不济也是平和坦然。出乎他的意料，苏鲁的手很明显往后缩了一下，又重新盖上契科夫的。他的眼底深处不易察觉地动摇，海面的蓝鲸想往深处游动，但很明显苏鲁强大的自控力让他保持漂浮稳定的状态。  
　　苏鲁重新握住了契科夫的手，再抬头时已然一副轻松模样。  
　　“当然可以，不过你也别迷失了方向。”


	4. Chapter 4

06.风暴

　　北极星会迷失方向？可笑！

　　契科夫每每想起苏鲁的话，总是嗤之以鼻地哼气。

　　拜托，他可是北·极·星，是最稀少，最强大的领航员。不管是广阔无人的荒漠，或者冰封千里的极地，他们总是能在迷雾中找到正确的方向，指引人们到达目的地。因为他们生来如此。

　　两人在登岸假期剩下的时间过的飞快，第四天他们开始采集杏子和收起藤架上的绿豆，剩下两天苏鲁倒出上一次做好的果酒，又着手新做一批。那些淡橙色的杏子酒让契科夫想起年少时在家乡的日子。一周后的傍晚苏鲁关上“花园”的大门，开车绕过来时的小路顺着夜幕降临的港口回到启程的地方。

　　几乎是一回到船上，苏鲁就被乌胡拉塞了一叠工作计划表，朝两人撂下一句“明天早上八点开会”，又继续转向隔壁吉姆的房间。

　　苏鲁望了一眼计划表眉毛塌下，有些遗憾地拎着袋子对契科夫说：“我本来想拿一些礼物给她，但是所有人只要一回到企业号就会忙得团团转。”

　　“只有这样才能显出登岸假期的珍贵。”契科夫理解地回答，他拍了拍苏鲁的肩膀，不出意外地看到那只蓝鲸已经开始下潜，嘴里偶尔吐出几个泡泡上升浮到海面。“接下来你会整天呆在海底，我又见不到你了。”苏鲁的半个身子已经穿进潜水服，但是他停在那儿狡黠地眨眨眼回答契科夫：“你总有方法找到我，不是吗？”

　　青年笑了起来指指自己的头部：“你在海底的动作我都看得一清二楚，不许再出现以前那样的情况！”

　　全副武装的苏鲁右手比成“OK”，信步从舱底出口游入深海。契科夫趴在玻璃窗内看着苏鲁身后的气泡越来越少，连接他的绳索也伸向黑暗未知的海底。

　　但这次看着苏鲁下潜，契科夫没有一点担忧，由北极星分散出的极小一支银光连着蓝鲸的右鳍，在意识空间里架起稳定的桥梁。只要超能力施展者愿意，契科夫可以和任何生物建立起意识层面的桥梁。北极星的长线不会因为距离太远而衰退减弱。分叉出的细支相对独立，正常工作也不受到干扰，常说的“三心二意”实践起来就是这样简单。

　　

　　契科夫一如平常地坐在企业号的监控台前，游刃有余地扩散北极星的超能力，扫描航道的冰山情况，判定行驶方向是否按照路线，偶尔再抬头观察天空的迹象。在思考闲暇之时契科夫也会额外关注一下和蓝鲸的连线，确定海底的苏鲁光只是收集收集标本或者拍拍照片，没有妄想抬出脚迈向深渊。

　　假期后的开工平和得让人不敢相信，出航后三个多小时大家也没有了紧张，在柯克两三句起头后聊起各自假期。

　　远航于北冰洋的冷意很快被地中海的葡萄园，冰岛的硫磺温泉和挪威的温室花园冲淡，海底的苏鲁甚至也偶尔纠正契科夫的一两个词语。

　　因此当舰桥中心的红色警报响起时，契科夫愣了三秒，直到柯克狠狠拍了一下他的后背：“集中注意！企业号需要你的能力，帕维尔！”

　　不需要警报的警告，企业号上的所有人都通过舷窗看到了外面震撼的景象——原本平稳的海面毫无征兆地刮起雪尘，在短短几秒内凝结成冰晶砸在窗户上。风撕裂空气的刺耳声音令人毛骨悚然，远处的天际似乎还刮起了海龙卷，直直向他们逼近。

　　“该死，天气预报今天是晴天！”

　　“这是什么鬼东西……”

　　“绕开这片海域。”史波克两只手快速计算，坚定地朝契科夫点点头，“你来制定新的航线，契科夫先生。”

　　契科夫轻轻咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛，让北极星顺着指尖轻盈落在属于超能力者们的视野里。乱流和不稳定磁场干扰影响视野，原本清晰可见的经纬线扭曲，断裂，或者消失，北极星的分支们像一桶撒入圆盘的豆子，杂乱无章地四处蹦跳。

　　：听我的。：超能力者微微皱眉用力拽住胡乱逃逸的北极星，眯眼在杂乱空间里搜寻方向。

　　飓风边缘的强风如同刀子割过企业号的船体，飞溅竖起的波涛几乎要浇过头顶。整艘船都在不安地摇晃着，这艘船号称能抵御15级的海浪，但窗外已经变成一片纯白。那些雪花如同蝴蝶一样，争先恐后扑上船只，粘在玻璃上好奇地望着船里的人们。

　　柯克从椅子上站起来，惊讶地看着契科夫慢慢走到前方，将手掌贴在嗡嗡做响的舷窗上。他完全不知道实习领航员会做什么，但是舰长相信青年和他的北极星。

　　能驯服一尊巨型蓝鲸的青年来摆平一场风暴并不是什么难事。

　　尽可能笼罩整个空间的北极星游走前行，发现自己面前有一堵墙：布满灰蓝色的杂乱线条从中心旋绕向外溢出。

　　和几个月前他遇到的极夜风雪不一样。

　　自然而生的风暴雪花虽然强大让人望而却步，但是总有一个隐藏的“安全出口”。对于完全不懂自然力量的普通人来说，逃出一场风暴是因为运气好，然而对于超能力者来说，逃离风暴就是要靠能力找到安全出口。

　　契科夫小时候曾一个人探索白桦林深处，在西伯利亚的暴雪中伸手触摸满天飞舞的雪颗粒，让北极星从千万条拖曳痕迹中找到逃离暴雪的路线。

　　飓风，暴雨，沙尘暴也是如此，然而企业号遭遇的海上风暴却出现一堵墙。

　　半透明的灰蓝色像是某种坚硬的矿石，他透过线团能看到墙后规整的经纬网，深紫的天空和深蓝的海水清晰分割，天空中排列着春季的繁星。

　　：击碎墙就是出口。：

　　他想着，抬起手握拳，深呼吸召回所有的光点，直直敲向面前一点。清脆的“咔”声带着几块碎片落下。北极星只敲击了一次，纵横交错的裂纹从那个原点放出，高不可攀的灰蓝色墙面轰然倒塌，融化在他脚底的黑暗中。

　　剩下的北极星欣喜激动地叫着往前奔去，银光自由洒在海面上，契科夫轻轻一拎便找到绕开风暴海域的路线。果断地返回操作台计算，他低声念叨着“对，左偏5°，14海里，绕过这里……”史波克走到青年的身边低头，却正好撞上契科夫抬头欣喜的表情，蓝绿的眼睛里似乎要蹦出迫不及待的闪光。

　　“就是这个！按照这个走！”

　　周围的船员都根据他的航线图投入自己的工作，企业号不一会恢复了正常工作，舷窗外的风暴声也逐渐变小，平息。

　　北极星的一些分支带来更多的信息，他眯眼看到远方一个黑色人影越发清晰，有一些银光绕过人影往前延伸指向道路，而有些撞上人影的光点却变成粉末，像蝴蝶翅膀的银鳞粉簌簌下落。

　　他皱眉收手，减慢前行的速度，越来越清晰的是一个高大的男人，正在丝毫不惧朝他的方向大步走来。

　　那人在北极星面前极近的地方停下来，伸出手悠然自得地拍掉落在肩上的银光碎屑。浑身裹着黑色斗篷像一个巫师，奇异的灰蓝色眼睛上上下下把北极星打量一遍，继而抿着嘴上扬露出捉摸不透的笑容。

　　“约翰·哈里森。”

　　他只说了一个名字。

　　

　　 

　　 

　　07.宇宙

　　：你是谁！你为什么会出现在这里！：

　　北极星嘶嘶着向他质问，这无疑是一个强大的超能力者。而对方嗡嗡的笑声冷漠又放肆，脚下的经纬网突然被某种力量击溃，天空的春季星空在瞬间无声炸裂，取而代之的是他从未遇见过的黑暗。

　　

　　与蓝鲸的深海不同，这是比任何人类认知中的空间更宽阔无垠的混沌。

　　黑色和白色的不明物质紊乱地撞击，融合，又撕裂。他听到了不属于自己听过的任何一种生物，一种机器发出的声音。那是比噪音更顺耳，却比交响乐更变调的声音。

　　像有人在哭，有人在笑，在朝他低吼。

　　北极星第一次停驻在它起源的地方——宇宙。

　　

　　“右舵打满！”

　　“船体受损报告，我需要报告！”

　　此起彼伏的声音充斥在舰桥上，大家像忙碌的蜜蜂跑来跑去，没有人注意到契科夫仍然坐在原位，手保持着朝前递出航线图的姿势。

　　

　　还未等北极星仔细检查周遭，超出认知范围的空旷带来无法衡量的孤独寂寞，从超能力者的头顶浇下，侵入他的每一寸细胞，每一根神经。

　　往常的坚定与平静荡然无存，他好像汪洋中的一只蝼蚁——不，是整个银河系，是全宇宙中的一粒尘埃，似乎轻轻一碰就会化作粉末。

　　他企图用自己的知识来定义，来辨认周围的东西，然而绞尽脑汁后只剩下“不可名状”。纯粹的生和死，黑与白，光或暗在北极星的身边发生再消失。相对抗的物质或元素碰撞的瞬间绽出了一个个不同的世界，却又在千分之一秒后化为虚无。

　　

　　有人从前面跑过，撞倒契科夫的椅子。青年一头倒在桌台上，他的双眼瞪得外凸，嘴唇和双手不由自主地颤抖，冷汗顺着脊背浸透全身。忙碌的过往人虚化成一个个黑色的影子，和明亮的灯光在眼前往复闪过。

　　

　　青年身披银色星光无助地在宇宙中呐喊哭泣，他从来都是别人的方向，众人的灯塔，苏鲁的锚。然而真实的北极星在宇宙中只是毫不起眼的碎屑，与那些出生，成长，爆炸，湮灭的恒星们别无二致。

　　他害怕自己消失，又害怕自己重生。

　　黑暗的混沌中被一股力量撕裂，整个空间被扭曲击碎，北极星恐惧地捂住耳朵企图听不见那些星辰化作粉末的声音，缩成一个小小的圆球从空中坠落。

　　

　　他想呐喊，想呼救，张大嘴却无法发出声音。有人发现了倒下的青年人，大力呼喊他的名字，可契科夫只能听到被无限拉长变调的刺耳尖叫，几乎要撕裂他的鼓膜。

　　他缩成一团躲在桌子下面，越来越多的人聚集起来，千百双眼睛盯着他。

　　所有人的嘴巴像水里的鱼，快速地一张一合，吐出模糊的气泡。

　　契科夫从最高的穹顶一直落入最深的海沟，黑色的潮水侵蚀他的光晕，覆盖他用于测定方向发眼睛。生长在北冰洋的坚冰排列成尖锐的长矛，贯穿他的身体把炽热的心脏冻成冰块。泡沫从口中溢出，又极快地被冻成大小不一的冰球。

　　在触底之前北极星终于落在了一片辽阔的深蓝色平原上，温暖，平坦，又无比熟悉。

　　深蓝色的海浪卷着极淡的雪松气味铺洒，轻盈柔软地裹住悬浮的北极星。他落下的时候吹起一层霜糖似的银粉，轻盈地落在蓝色平原上，像下过一场细雪。

　　契科夫只看见一双眼睛，他的恐惧与不安完完全全被那清澈的黑色倒映，安静温柔地吐息。

　　那是一双不属于人类的黑瞳——

　　他的蓝鲸，他的苏鲁光。

　　

　　：我接住你了，帕维尔：

　　

　　“我们不去医疗室，医生。”

　　“但是——”

　　“就听苏鲁一次，麦考伊，这是我们从未遇到的情况。”

　　“是的舰长，我申请离舰，带他去花园。”

　　“企业号仍需两天航行才能回到基地……”

　　“你可以用西风，阿曼达少尉在资料室，我立刻叫她！”

　　契科夫在昏昏沉沉的意识中听到很多支离破碎的对话，广阔的黑暗不再困扰他，取而代之的是清冷明亮的阳光。北极星坐在一块浮冰上，等他终于抬起眼皮的时候发现眼前是一片苍翠，右手边玫瑰花鼓着饱满的花骨朵。

　　扶在额头的手掌悄然离开，宇宙的孤独又在大脑深处刺痛他的神经，契科夫忍不住叫出声依恋手掌的温度，一阵磕磕绊绊的声响之后苏鲁的手掌又抚上额头，驱散黑暗的低语。

　　“嗯……我还活着？”

　　“企业号上所有人都活着，大家都脱离危险。”蓝鲸依然低沉地包裹契科夫，喉咙里发出低频率的声音，和契科夫的心跳相辅相成。

　　“我们……还在海上吗？”

　　“不，在花园，我申请了换气期提前。”苏鲁低头把契科夫的胳膊塞回毯子里，轻柔地按摩他的太阳穴。

　　“真好。”契科夫嘟囔一声在苏鲁怀里调整更舒服的姿势，穿过他的十指紧紧扣住。

　　“那么现在，我的北极星，睡吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

08\. 金色

　　契科夫从长而安稳的梦里醒来，梦里的他坐在辽阔的苔原上仰望星空，欣赏玫红色和靛青色的极光在极夜抖出连绵不绝的光晕。蓝鲸的声音从很远很远的地方传来，黑色的眼睛潜伏在薄冰下注视着北极星，他的眼里只有他一个生物。

　　他终于意识到此前降落在宇宙中的恐惧感从何而来，北极星在千万星云中只是渺小的一点，无人关注他的诞生，也绝对不会有人为他的死亡哀悼。然而当他被苏鲁接住，跌落在鲸背上，再到极光下的注视……虽然这说起来很自私，但是他喜欢，他本能地需要“被重视”，被某一个特定的人摆在心尖位置。

　　从北方吹来的风扬起苔原上的薄雪，露出浅绿色苔藓上缓慢发芽的北极罂粟，黄澄澄的花瓣变幻折射极地的阳光，像镜子一样照得契科夫睁不开眼。那些黄色的花瓣挣脱花梗，纷纷扬扬落在极地的海面上，卷起金色的海潮。

　　

　　帕维尔·契科夫满足地伸了个懒腰，稍微扭脸扫到一片柔软顺滑的皮毛。契科夫自然而然地以为是苏鲁拿了一床毛毯，所以他的手缩在胸前拉住毯子准备蒙上头，右腿攀到成堆的枕头或者什么东西上，准备再来个回笼觉——然而这个毯子下面有点硬？

　　青年再一抬头，吉姆·柯克大大咧咧的睡颜充满整个视野：契科夫手里抓的“毛毯”是柯克肩膀上披下来的一大串金色羽毛，厚厚地铺了一层十足像毯子；自己右腿则攀上了柯克的下半身。还穿着黑色短袖内衣的舰长并没有察觉到半躺在怀里的契科夫已经醒来，嘟囔了一句什么“不要再给我打针了”别过脸，露出脸颊和脖颈上成片的细碎绒羽，像镶嵌上一片小小的红宝石。

　　门被恰到时机地推开，契科夫一惊猛退向后撞到墙壁，捂着嘴生怕进来的人拿着武器质问为什么和企业号舰长同床共枕。

　　“我我我什么都没干……”

　　“蓝鲸告诉我你醒了。”右手端着马克杯的苏鲁轻手轻脚地进入房间，看到只露出一个眼睛惊慌失措的契科夫努力憋笑，张开半个身子示意他直接迈过柯克的身子跳过来。“我刚醒……为什么舰长会在床上？”契科夫敏捷地跳到苏鲁怀里，像树袋熊一样挂在对方身上警惕又小心地问。

　　“他很担心你。今天早上企业号返航到达基地柯克就来了，一进门嚷嚷两天没睡觉困得要命。花园暂时只有一张床，而且他不愿意睡沙发，”苏鲁耸耸肩，“只好让你们睡在一起了。”继而又认真地盯着契科夫的眼睛，小心翼翼地问：“没问题吧？”

　　“……哦。”卷发青年的脸仍然红红的，他端起热可可抿了一口又迅速转过脸背对苏鲁，“我以为我抱着你拿来的毛毯，然而是舰长的羽毛！我的天这说出去会被笑死的……阿光你要帮我保密。”

　　“嗯，我也不会说出去你还挂在吉姆身上抱着他的脖子。”

　　“我没有——”契科夫泄了气无力反驳，他从睡衣上摘下一根金灿灿的羽毛举在苏鲁面前，“不过……吉姆为什么突然变成太阳鸟。”

　　“花园本身能平抚超能力者意识，他又睡得很沉放松警惕，局部变成大鸟没什么好奇怪的。”苏鲁又从契科夫头发里捡出两片羽毛扔进一个盒子，“我的这位前舍友，不仅吵闹还会掉毛。早上从一堆羽毛里面醒来都是常有的事情。”

　　“然后阿光就能把羽毛都扫一扫收集起来卖掉了。”契科夫看着苏鲁小心地包好盒子收进柜子，摇头晃脑地扯一些无意义的对话。苏鲁还非常“配合”地拍一下脑门，“好主意，我听说太阳鸟的羽毛加值不菲……”

　　“我把你当哥们你就把我当赚钱工具吗？”柯克突然出现在房门口，叹出长长的哈欠后肆无忌惮地抖了抖上半身，哗啦啦洒下一堆金羽毛。他金棕色的眉毛冲着苏鲁一挑，溜到桌边往上一坐，双手抱怀扬起鼻孔冲着对方，“我太失望了，阿光。”

　　“下去！”苏鲁踢了一脚柯克的腿，把盒子塞进柯克怀里，没好气地说：“谁稀罕你的羽毛，自己拿走做枕头去。”金发青年“嗷”地叫了一声，窜到契科夫身后扒住肩膀，将他往苏鲁面前一推：“交给你了，挡住大块头！”

　　“等等等等你们两个人的恩怨情仇为什么会扯上我——”

　　没稳住平衡的契科夫往前一扑，双手一挥将苏鲁手里的杯子打翻大半，紫红色的树莓花果茶稀里哗啦撒了一身，白衬衣赫然变成天然粉。苏鲁双手还维持着张开的姿势，三秒后完全反应过来发生了什么的时候，两位青年已经逃窜到绿葱葱的温室。

　　即使他们躲藏在两棵芭蕉后面，或者一大丛北美大树莓之间，也逃不过对温室了如指掌的苏鲁光。没过十几分钟，亚裔人一手拎着一个像大狗狗耷拉着头的始作俑者，往餐桌对面两个凳子上一扔，下巴上抬瞟向面前的新鲜蔬食。

　　“你们两个，做饭。”

　　说完挥了挥手钻进温室里。

　　

　　“红菜汤的牛肉太大，意面不均匀，有的太硬有的太软，煮的时候没有加盐，肉酱里的番茄糊一半，盐不足罗勒太少……”苏鲁仿佛品尝米其林三星料理一样端详叉子上的树莓冻，无视对面即将拍桌而起或直接在他头上扣一盆肉酱的两人，一口咽下果冻总结似的说：“不过我挺喜欢的。”

　　契科夫了解到亚裔人曾经是柯克的舍友，毕业后因为特殊的超能力来到极地研究所工作，一留就是五年。酒足饭饱后的人格外容易发愣，再加上苏鲁打开头顶温室的遮阳棚，将挪威的夜空一览无遗。

　　柯克挪动苏鲁身边的位置，低头抿着半杯浅色果酒，他打了个饱嗝仰望天空，对契科夫说：“嘿，你见过极光吗？”

　　“我只在梦里见过，很漂亮。”

　　“意识空间的极光，蓝鲸总是喜欢这些浪漫的东西？”他朝苏鲁咧嘴笑了一下，苏鲁则挑起右边眉毛说：“它只是模拟极地真实景色，有极光很正常。”

　　“但是——我是说，真实的。”企业号舰长伸手指向夜空，中指捻在食指快速摩擦，爆裂出一声清脆的“啪”声。透明玻璃让屋内人真切看到外面的景色，从沉睡黑夜的北境小城边缘钻出金色细线，好像柯克在召唤他似的，延伸降落到“花园”上空。

　　金发青年大声笑着望向金线，它像轻曼纱布被人拎住两角，抖开在上空。苏鲁忍不住放下杯子抬头看，那极光并不是常见的青色、蓝色、或紫色，而是像日光一样绚丽的金黄。它曾经出现在契科夫的梦里，此时被神来之手化为现实。

　　然而那金色极光丝毫没有暖意，冰冷地垂怜小小的玻璃屋。柯克湛蓝的眼睛里倒映出金色极光，将海蓝照得更加明亮。契科夫赞叹同时问到：“那是你的超能力吗，舰长？”

　　“如果是的话你会把我送到马戏团？”只存在十秒的极光消失在黑暗中，柯克回味似的咂咂嘴，“太阳鸟的附加品，偶尔给没有生气的地方增加一点小乐趣。”

　　“你得知道，在北极的人都会格外容易迷失自己，不管是普通人，还是超能力者，”柯克难得严肃地望向对面的契科夫，明媚的蓝眼睛似乎卷起了一阵冰风暴，“所以……”柯克拿出一份文件，换上严肃刻板的语气说：“我，詹姆斯·T·柯克在此代表‘联邦’及企业号全体船员，对6月15日发生的意外表示真诚的道歉。”

　　在柯克平稳的滔滔不绝的语调中，契科夫一开始挥手反驳“我自己也有问题……”，但对方的声音变得不可抗拒，他的脑海里出现一个虚幻的金色影子，虽然契科夫看不清那个影子是什么，它发出的“集中注意在吉姆·柯克身上”的指令不能抗拒。前一秒还在端着杯子吹热气的苏鲁摆正姿势，挺直腰板好像在听报告。

　　“契科夫先生在实习中表现优异，在多次领航任务中展现出无与伦比的能力。”

　　：对，这就是我。：隐藏在思维深处的北极星跳了出来，高兴赞同着柯克说的话。

　　“同时，他的超能力，北极星，为本舰未来发展以及‘联邦’未来研究提供了大量样本……”

　　：哦，我帮到了其他人！但是我不只是样本。：北极星嘀嘀咕咕对柯克的话反驳，几乎要占据契科夫的整个大脑。

　　“然而契科夫先生仍有诸多不足……”

　　：我做错了什么？我很完美，帮企业号走出困境，这个叽叽喳喳的金色大鸟在说什么，契科夫？你得反驳他。：

　　“本人及‘联邦’正式决定，提前终止帕维尔·契科夫先生的实习期。”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　柯克说完的瞬间契科夫腾地站起来大喊，直直撞上面前两片深蓝，隐藏的重压又把他按回椅子上。“抱歉舰长，我，我说的不是你……是他，你知道……”他语无伦次地辩解，鼓气全部力量把脑子里另一个声音压出去。紧接着，他感受到一股凝重的视线，来自某个庞然大物——

　　蓝鲸在他身后注视着契科夫。

　　柯克抬起头，平稳的眉毛耷拉下去，压力倏然消失，契科夫终于捋顺舌头开口，而舰长先他一步开口，音调一如平常。

　　“我很抱歉，帕维尔，但是我们要说再见了。”

　　苏鲁拿起凉透的咖啡沉默抿了一口，仿佛他早就知道这个决定。

　　

　　09.远航

　　此后几天的契科夫都魂不附体，他再次回到船上时不再前往舰桥熟悉的位置，而是返回宿舍独自收拾行李。

　　他要离开企业号，离开北极，还是因为工作失误的被迫离开！契科夫“嘭”地合上箱子踢到门边，抱着一大堆租用洗漱物品归还储物室。他还恋恋不舍地整理好会议室的笔记，糖包，饼干袋子，甚至还把一把粘着面包屑的叉子丢进垃圾箱。

　　自从那天柯克和他的严肃谈话（契科夫更觉得那是遣返通牒）后，北极星赌气似的再也不出现在意识空间，也不再对他说话。他也知道谈话时的重压从何而来——太阳鸟的能力便是“领导力”和“掌控力”，苏鲁皱眉倒掉船上的速热早餐说。

　　“可是那天我也看到蓝鲸，在我身后。”契科夫眯眼望向苏鲁，“你和柯克是一伙的？”

　　“我是他的船员，辅助舰长也是我的责任。”苏鲁回答，句尾犹豫几秒。即使亚裔人背对着契科夫，青年仍能“触摸”到蓝鲸的一点踪迹，它的头埋向身后，十足一副逃避掩盖的神色。难道苏鲁在撒谎，或者……心虚。

　　“心虚了，阿光。”契科夫斩钉截铁地说。

　　“没有……你在窥视蓝鲸！”

　　“之前在‘花园’你见过北极星，我们扯平了。”

　　契科夫式耸肩摊手耷拉眉毛一气呵成，背过身的苏鲁不知道从哪儿掏出一本封面空白的书拍在他的手里。

　　“帕维尔，你还有很多要学习的东西——”苏鲁轻松拎起了他的行李，拉住契科夫的胳膊往船外走。经过夏至的北极开始溜向冬天，远处的海面又开始结冰，比往日猛烈的风吹过舰桥，将一排小旗子鼓得猎猎作响。

　　清晨的企业号没有亮灯，她像苏醒的少女呼出一口长长的蒸汽，意犹未尽地勾住北极星的思绪，轻轻敲打一串。随着水分子连接成冰晶，封闭流动的海面，白色的浪花停止翻腾，冰山接二连三地堆积起来，静静漂浮在北冰洋上。

　　 “企业号和我们会一直在这儿，在北极的洋底。”苏鲁站在最后一节台阶上，而契科夫一跃落在洁白的地面。

　　“不，你不能……一直……呆在洋底。”契科夫笑着反驳，不知为何眼角湿润变红，他努力搓掉快要凝成冰晶的眼泪，咧开嘴说：“蓝鲸会受不了的。”

　　“好，我不会。我会记得合理安排换气期，会记得回岸上，也许我还会申请一个很长的登岸假期。”他在手里呼了一手热气，狠狠按在契科夫的脸上。

　　“记住，我的小星星，别迷失自己。”

　　

　　然后黑发青年就静静地站在尾部甲板上，望着属于契科夫小小的身影远去，变小，成为地平线上的一个黑点。

　　“不得不说，阿光，其实你比你认为的要浪漫得多。”柯克靠在栏杆上后仰，坦荡呼出一大口气。

　　“为什么？因为我没有告诉他真相？因为我没有直戳了当地说再见？”

　　“无需道别，”金发青年望着耿直的苏鲁笑出声，而后者也忍不住笑了起来，“因为我们必再相遇。”吉姆和苏鲁站在企业号的船舷上，目光穿过那稀薄飞扬的雪雾，望向平芜辽阔的北冰洋。

　　粉紫色的地平线上，北极的太阳在缓缓升起。

 

END


	6. Chapter 6

　　一个（不知道什么时候会写的）第二部的预告

　　CMYK系列第二部-《洋红 Magenta》

　　

　　“请调整你的供词，苏鲁光中尉。”墙后伸出的两条机械手臂，横在苏鲁面前无情地抽向他的脸颊。他已经感受不到火辣辣的痛感，直到看见移走的机械手臂上挂了一些鲜血，他才反应过来脸已经打出血。

　　苏鲁已经忘了自己在审讯室里呆了多少天，三天，一个月，一年？他只知道监视自己说话的机器人头顶亮出红灯时，就会伸出两条机械手臂，强制注射或者施以鞭刑。

　　“请不要用显而易见的谎言来蒙混过关，我们都知道你在撒谎。请告诉我们，在逃罪犯，企业号前任舰长詹姆斯·T·柯克的下落。”

　　犯人扯出一个几乎无礼的嘲笑，动了动手指深呼一口气：“我们于2049年3月16日17:35分前往白令海峡，坐标是……”

　　我必须调动所有尚存的理智，再编一个足以蒙混所有人的谎话。苏鲁想着，语气平淡吐出刻板单调的证词。

　　他知道他所剩时间不多，埋于思维伸出的真相迫不及待地破壳而出，但是必须要撑下去，再制造一个能骗过审讯者，骗过柯克，骗过自己的谎言。

　　企业号的那群混蛋一定会解救他，只是苏鲁也不确定他们还能不能找到自己。

　　单调的黑暗蒙上了苏鲁的眼睛，深海中的蓝鲸停止游动，它安静地停在那儿，与往常无异。

　　

　　

　　“是的，我知道，但是，柯克先生……”帕维尔焦躁地揉了揉头发，无奈地望着眼前的人。“我已经……不打算再出航了，我已经签下了国立研究所的工作。”

　　柯克伸出的手突然放下了，他张了张嘴想再说些什么，最终也没有说出来。直到麦考伊揪住帕维尔的领子，深色的眼睛瞪着他足足一分钟，叹了口气说：“那你愿意帮我们最后一个忙吗？帮我们找到苏鲁光。”

　　“苏鲁先生他就在病房里，我还要怎么’找到他’？”

　　“那个，”麦考伊指了指洁白房间里沉睡的年轻人，“不是苏鲁光，好吧那是苏鲁，但是……尖耳朵你来给他解释！”

　　“那是苏鲁光的身体，我们想让你帮忙找到他的意识。”史波克抬起苏鲁的左手递给契科夫，“由于一些机密原因，他将自己的意识封闭起来，现在的他就是一个植物人。”

　　“我们都知道你的超能力体曾经与苏鲁的蓝鲸有超乎寻常的联系，因此我们需要你尝试再次构建精神链接，将苏鲁的意识唤回来。”

　　帕维尔探寻似的摸上苏鲁的手，轻而易举地进入对方的意识空间。蓝鲸安然漂浮在深海中，黑色的眼睛与记忆中的生物完全一样。

　　“他没有丧失意识，蓝鲸还在那儿。”帕维尔说。

　　“这就是问题所在了，”柯克撑着额头，“那是假的蓝鲸，他制造了一只和真正蓝鲸完全一样的精神体，塞进自己脑子里面。”

　　“如果再找不到真的蓝鲸……他可能永远都回不来了。”

　　帕维尔第一次见到柯克的眼角逐渐变红，手指无意识扣着苏鲁床边的一角，男人喉咙咕噜了一下说道：“我们答应过这个混蛋，会找到他。”

　　TBC【吧

　　

小小的完结总结：

苏鲁和蓝鲸

强大而温柔是我能给他最简单但是最无异议的评价，上个月月底看到秋哥新一套写真，当时突然落泪，确认过眼神，是演过苏鲁光的人。

契科夫和北极星

文章中我没有再用“帕维尔”来称呼，总感觉这篇的熊似乎不是那么可爱？但永远是我们的小星星。【顺便剧透一下新文里契科夫的精神动物叫Polaris】

吉姆和企业号

我，永远，喜欢，三，黄，蛋。（不知道什么时候写的）第二部主要讲吉姆和苏鲁的故事，以及多年后契科夫的物是人非的故事。

我和蓝鲸

赫然发现这篇并不是很长的小文章居然历经了5个月的时间，几乎涵盖了我2018最快乐最艰难最怀疑人生的一段日子。

我翻到当初最早一版的大纲：“结局是帕维尔留在北极和苏鲁在一起，全文终”。确实如此，当时5月份时还未经历真实打击和小崩溃的一段时间，自然而然就是很甜的无脑文。6-7月吵架，哭泣，静静思考了很多事情，后来跟某人某人和某人聊了聊，想了想“为什么我不写一篇真实的，反映出现实的蓝鲸？”

于是改掉了正篇文的后半部分，结局，也生出了现在大家所看到的这个预告：“苏鲁救了帕维尔，但帕维尔犯了错，他的错误影响到了自己，也影响到了别人。资历尚浅的帕维尔不能留下，而苏鲁和吉姆保留更大的秘密。”

我曾问某人，“唉你说，这样real的一点都不甜的结局肯定没人喜欢咯”某人回答说：“但是它很真实，是你喜欢的结局，怎么能说是‘没人喜欢’呢？”

而我不喜欢这个世界。

但我爱着和你一起时疯狂又幸福的自己。-某歌词

每个人的同情心和爱意都有限，我已经过了能介导文章毫无保留撒给别人糖糖的阶段。我会诅咒世界，会抱怨，但是就让我稍微自私一下下，爱着心底的蓝鲸吧。

总之感谢你阅读至此，9012年再见！


End file.
